


First Contact

by Experimental_Muse



Series: Street Siblings [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Batfamily (DCU), Family Fluff, First Meetings, Fluff, Gen, POV Cassandra Cain, Protective Siblings, Sibling Love, street siblings au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27037882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Experimental_Muse/pseuds/Experimental_Muse
Summary: After over two years of working together on the streets, Cassandra and Jason have routine when pulling jobs. Jason does the stealing, and Cass keeps look out. But this routine gets shaken up when they try to steal the tires from the batmobile.
Relationships: Cassandra Cain & Bruce Wayne, Cassandra Cain & Jason Todd, Cassandra Cain & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne, Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne
Series: Street Siblings [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048018
Comments: 67
Kudos: 300
Collections: Jason Todd Steals the Batmobile Tires





	First Contact

**Author's Note:**

> I discovered this adorable au by @a-sketchy-character where Cass ends up in Gotham early and meets Jason and the two take care of each other while trying to survive on the streets. It absolutely stole my heart and inspired me to write this! Enjoy and go check out their blog because they're a really good artist! 
> 
> The art for this au:
> 
> https://a-sketchy-character.tumblr.com/post/632079812543070208/more-smol-gotham-babies-to-feed-the-soul
> 
> https://a-sketchy-character.tumblr.com/post/632065315569909760/asgfhgklh-okay-but-that-would-imply-that-this

Cassandra swung her legs back and forth over the side of the fire escape. Below her Jason worked, removing the tires from the strange vehicle. They’d done this so many times before. Jay did the work while she kept watch, or defended him from enemies, if it came to that. Jason seemed to find this vehicle special, which meant others might find it special too and try to take the score for themselves. Cass stayed vigilant.

This didn’t do much, though. Because when Jason came back for the last tire a figure appeared in the alley. A figure she hadn’t seen approach. She got to her feet as silently as she could, and got ready to intervene. Yet something held her back from attacking. The figure was not  _ hostile angry protective _ like the others who caught them in the act. His stance was  _ curious astonished _ , almost  _ amused impressed _ . It was strange.

Jason noticed the figure only a few seconds after Cass and startled, radiating  _ frustration protective fear fear fear _ . He didn’t look at her though, even though she could see the  _ confusion _ at not being alerted. He didn’t want to give her away. 

Cassandra watched the two from her perch, tensed and ready to jump in at a moment's notice. She didn’t pay much attention to the words being said; she’d only be able to understand small bits of that anyway. Jay had been helping her but spoken language was still hard. Instead, she did what she normally would and watched their bodies. Jason lied but the figure only grew more  _ amused interested _ . Jason could tell too, but it just made him  _ frustrated unhappy _ rather than curious like Cass. The figure showed no intent to harm, but Jason couldn’t see that, and Cass saw the tell-tale tensing of his arm as he prepared to strike. 

That was her cue.

As Jason swung the tire iron with all his might, Cass leapt from her perch, using her weight and momentum to bring the figure down with her. She didn’t want to hurt the figure too badly, so she just gave him a quick jab to the throat before grabbing Jason’s arm and running. She heard the figure get up behind them but neither of them looked back. Something Cass would regret when the figure dropped down in front of them. But what she saw made her stop in her tracks. She could find no  _ anger _ or  _ upset _ or even  _ irritated _ . Instead, there was  _ charmed confused impressed _ with flashes of  _ concerned _ mixed in. Who was this person? Who felt no hostility towards those who attacked him? Jay moved to swing his tire iron again, but Cass placed a hand on his shoulder, making him freeze. He looked at her,  _ annoyed confused _ . She tilted her head towards the figure “No danger.” 

Jason stared at her, full of  _ unsure skeptical _ . She held his eyes before giving Jay a small nod and light squeeze on the shoulder. He looked back at the figure, who seemed to be waiting for their silent conversation to end. He began to speak, and Cass got the gist of what he wanted through his gestures and Jason’s reaction of  _ unhappy annoyed _ and eventually  _ surrender _ when he began to put the tires back. All the while Cassandra hovered near the figure, watching him as he said  _ I am not a threat _ in some of the clearest terms she’d ever seen. Jason kept glancing over at them as he worked, but Cass couldn’t blame him. After they were done, the figure, who she should probably figure out the name of, said a word Cass fully understood, “Food.” 

The offer was enticing; they hadn’t been able to find much to eat lately, and Jason always insisted on her eating first, even though she could probably go longer without meals. Despite being hungrier than her, Jay didn’t accept, still full of  _ nervous unsure suspicious _ . Cassandra rolled her eyes and let out a dramatic huff. She took her brother’s hand and tugged him towards the car. “Safe.” A smile formed on her face as Jason got in the car, small bits of  _ hopeful _ shining through.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and reactions give me serotonin which is a rare commodity in these trying times

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Out on Allen Street, it's 7 in the Morning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27100699) by [grey_toiletpaper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grey_toiletpaper/pseuds/grey_toiletpaper)




End file.
